The Training of Tavros
by karasu pit
Summary: Just a simple Master and Slave story where an extremely sadistic and mentally ill Master trains his new slave. warning: torture, humiliation, rape, strong language and smut. I don't own Homestuck. Read and review. ( on hiatus ).
1. Chapter 1

The Training of Tavros

Intro

"This is awful," I thought still waiting in this big cold steel cage, "I need to get out of here." I was blindfolded and my arms were tightly tied behind my back. The bars at the bottom of the cage were killing me because every time I moved a surge of pain shot threw my knees that I was forced to sit on. I've been here for a few hours now and I'm already going insane. The tight heavy collar around my neck didn't help. I couldn't move that far because the collar was chained to the nearby wall.

I wish I could scream but I had some kind of round object inserted into my mouth. I could hear the cries of a few others nearby, no doubt they were in the same situation I was in.

Finally I heard a door slowly open and soon followed the footsteps of someone, and it sounded like it was more than one person walking in. I tried to ask whoever they were a million questions about where I am and what are they going to do to me but my questions were mumbled out by the object in my mouth. I flinched when I heard the cage door open.

"My, my, this one is quite the talker," the voice sounded male. The guy laughed walking up to me then grabbing my face with unnecessary force shaking it side to side. "But you are pretty cute so I'll forgive you this time for speaking without permission," then letting go of my face and took off the blindfold. It took a second for my eyes to adjust to the bright light in the small room. When they were focused I saw the man standing before me grinning. He towered over me and grabbed a handful of my hair then he pulled me up a bit causing me a lot of pain I managed to let out a small whimper. "What do you think sir?" Asked the man turning his head to look at the person standing behind him. "Will this lowblood do?"

"He'll do nicely," said someone in the background. His voice was low and sounded more like a growl. It terrified me.

"Excellent sir, I will have him ready by tonight, now please let us go pick out some more," the troll released my hair letting me fall hard onto my knees. I let out a sigh of relief, after my cry of agony, as I watched him exit the cage. Then I jerked when I felt the hand of another man gently grab my chin and lifted my face up to meet his gaze. Those deep indigo eyes staring at me and those long menacing sharp fangs sticking out, along with that giant mess of curly hair with a pair of long twisting horns, who was this guy?

"You are motherfuckin adorable, now how about we remove that nasty ball gag and you tell me your name," he said removing the gag.

"Where am I!? Who are you!?" Is all that was on my mind so I just yelled it out at him. "Tell me now!" I continued. I felt a sharp stinging pain across my face a few seconds later making me recoil.

"I'll ask you one more time, tell me your name motherfucker," demanded the man holding a horse whip with an innocent smile on his painted face.

"I-It's…Tavros," I whispered wishing I could rub my aching cheek.

"Well Tavros, you will be serving me here in the Makara house for a bit, but not before you undergo some training." He reached down and rubbed the tips of my horns.

"Training?" I ask looking up at him. He startled me when he flicked my nose.

"Yes, I'm going to make you an obedient little slave for me. Also make sure you address me as Master or Sir from now on, or you will be punished with far worse than just a horse whip," the tall troll stuck his long pierced tongue at out me, no doubt trying to intimidate me or make fun of me, I not sure. He then decided to leave the cage, "I'm going to have a lot of fun breaking you," I heard him say as he walked off to join the other troll.

"I've got to get out of here," I thought as I watched what those two were doing to the other prisoners, poking fun at how pathetic they looked. "I have to."

**There you go. The beginning of a long story that will only get worse. Seriously though, this story is going to have some pretty messed up parts. You have been warned. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Training of Tavros

Body heat

"It's so cold in hear." I said as I sat down on the giant down filled bed. I could see my breath oozing from my shivering mouth every time I said something. I barely have any clothes on, just this old tattered shirt and hole ridden pants. A guard brought me in here about 10 minutes ago, well he threw me in. He told me to stay in here and wait for my Master to arrive. As I waited the speech that was giving to all the new comer's played over and over in my head, they said it would be very wise if I memorize it word for word. If that was even possible. I tried my best to remember what the guy said.

"You are here to serve your masters. During the day, you will perform whatever domestic duties are assigned to you, such as sweeping, putting back the books, arranging flowers, or waiting the tables. Nothing more difficult than that. But at the first word or sign from anyone you will drop whatever you are doing and ready yourself for what is really your one and only duty: to lend yourself. Your hands are not your own, nor are your breasts, nor, most especially, any of your bodily orifices, which we may explore or penetrate at will. You will remember at all times - or as constantly as possible - that you have lost all right to privacy or concealment, and as a reminder of this fact, in our presence you will never close your lips completely, or cross your legs, or press your knees together. This will serve as a constant reminder, to you as well as to use, that your mouth, your belly, and your backside are open to us. You will never touch your breasts in our presence: the bodice raises them toward us, that they may be ours. During the day you will therefore be dressed, and if anyone should order you to lift your skirt, you will lift it; if anyone desires to use you in any manner whatsoever, he will use you, unmasked, but with this one reservation: the whip. The whip will be used only between dusk and dawn. But besides the whipping you receive from whoever may want to whip you, you will also be flogged in the evening, as punishment for any infractions of the rules committed during the day: for having been slow to oblige, for having raised your eyes and looked at the person addressing you or taking you - you must never look any of us in the face. If the costume we wear in the evening leaves our sex exposed, it is not for the sake of convenience, for it would be just as convenient the other way, but for the sake of insolence, so that your eyes will be directed there upon it and nowhere else, so that you may learn that there resides your master, for whom, above all else, your lips are intended. During the day, when we are dressed in normal attire and you are clothed as you are now, the same rules will apply, except that when requested you will open your clothes, and then close them again when we have finished with you. Another thing: at night you will have only your lips with which to honor us - and your wide-spread thighs - for your hands will be tied behind your back and you will be naked. You will be blindfolded only to be maltreated and, now that you have seen how you are whipped, to be flogged. And yes, by the way: while it is perfectly all right for you to grow accustomed to being whipped - since you are going to be every day throughout your stay - this is less for our pleasure than for your enlightenment. How true this is may be shown by the fact that on those nights when no one desires you, you will wait until the valet whose job it is comes to your solitary cell and administers what you are due to receive but we are not in the mood to mete out. Actually, both this flogging and the chain - which when attached to the ring of your collar keeps you more or less closely confined to your bed several hours a day - are intended less to make you suffer, scream, or shed tears than to make you feel, _through_ this suffering, that you are not free but fettered, and to teach you that you are totally dedicated to something outside yourself. When you leave here, you will be wearing on your third finger an iron ring, which will identify you. Bu then you will have learned to obey those who wear the same insignia, and when they see it they will know that beneath your skirt you are constantly naked, however comely or commonplace your clothes may be, and that this nakedness is for them. Should anyone find you in the least intractable, he will return you here. Now you will be shown to your new homes."

"Damn, that's a lot to remember." I flopped down on my back onto the ginormous purple covers of the bed. "I can't do all this," I said aloud. "I won't last a day!" I brought my sore left arm to my face and stared at the iron ring that was wrapped around my index finger. So whoever has the same insignia I have to obey whatever they say huh? I snatched an oversized pillow that was resting by the huge headboard and gently placed my head on it. I looked out the open window, all the lights that were scattered all over the place made me smile. It sure is pretty, I've never seen so many different shades of light before. For some reason seeing the outside world made me realize that I was no longer free, I was someone's pet now. I felt sick. Bringing my knees up to my chest I tried not to cry, chocking back the tears and swallowing my negative emotions, "I wish Tinkerbull was here," I sobbed, "He always knows how to make me feel better." Some of my tears left my eyes and fell on to the pillow but I didn't care I just wanted to see my best friend again. I thought closing my eyes in an attempt to sleep.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

My eyes shot right back open.

"Why are you laying on my bed motherfucker?" I could hear him getting closer. I swear the room's temperature dropped by 20 degrees.

I stood up immediately. "S-s-sorry Sir! I was just t-tired!" I hopped off the tall bed tripping over my own feet almost falling face first onto the floor.

He looked at me then at the bed, staring at the small indent I had mad and the ruffled up sheets.

He walked over to his bed and put his clawed hand where I had lain. "Damn, motherfucker!" He shouted almost giving me a heart attack. "You sure did warm up my cold ass bed!" He looked back at me smiling. "I like it, it's so hot and shit."

I was speechless, not sure what to say as I watched him rub the bed.

"Come lay back down and get it nice and hot for me while I go take a shower." He keep patting the bed with a huge smile on his painted face. He sounded pretty excited about this.

"Y-yes Sir," I cautiously walked over to the bed and hopped back up to my original spot.

"Get up under the covers to while you're at it," he left my side and entered what l assumed to be the bathroom. "I'll be right back!"

"Maybe he's not such a bad guy," I thought getting cozy under the soft covers. "Hopefully I can do this job right, I don't want to get flogged," I thought with a bit of a laugh.

**That long speech is actually an excerpt from the story of o. That story is the reason why I decided to type this up. Stay tuned for a dirty little rape scene. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Training of Tavros

**Warning: rape is in this chapter.**

**Also I don't do any of that nook and bulge mess, so yeah…**

First night

"Wake up little slave." My Master slapped my face a few times. "Come on, it's no fun to fuck someone when they're asleep." I opened my eyes, his were staring right at me. They looked cold and lifeless.

I must have fallen asleep while he was taking a bath. I tried to move but when I did I noticed my arms were tightly tied behind by back and I was lying face down with my naked ass sticking up in the air, my legs were attached to this long iron bar that was painfully forcing my legs apart. I moved my moth to question my current situation but the same round red object was inserted again.

"That's my little slut." I flinched when he moved some of my hair from my face.

He moved behind me, and opened my ass up, taking a good long look.

"Nice," he said after a while, "pink and pretty, just the way I like it."

I quivered as he slid his finger up and down my sensitive hole. My thighs strained to close as I made incoherent, urgent noises, the gag that plugged up my mouth made them inaudible.

"Well, motherfucker, I better get you all up and juiced up so I don't rip your cute little hole open when I fuck the shit out of you," he said, dropping down onto his knees.

Then, he went to work, lapping at me slowly. He took his time, enjoying himself, I shook and squirmed in his grip, I fought against my bonds as he licked and sucked at my most intimate places. He sucked and prodded at my asshole with his long tongue, ignoring my grunts of protest. It felt disgusting, like a long slimy slug moving around my ass.

It wasn't long until my cock swelled. He flicked his tongue against my puckered hole, I squirmed and flexed helplessly. By the time he slid his tongue back, I was dripping wet, my hole pink and shiny and smooth. My Master spread me open and slid his tongue deep inside of me, tasting me. I jerked against him, moaning helplessly as he tongue-fucked me. By the time he was finished, I was quivering, my hands clenching behind my back as I writhed, my asshole molten and wet. And my cock throbbing and leaking with precum.

"Mmmmm, see motherfucker," he said, getting to his feet and wiping his lips. "You want it. You're such a slut, you get hard so easily, even knowing I'm going to rape your tight ass." He slid a finger into my hole, stretching me out, "But I guess knowing that you're finally going to get fucked just makes you hard. I guess that's understandable, seeing as it's now your purpose in life and all."

I screamed, the gag making my words incomprehensible, my eyes rolling back in my head as my rapist finger-fucked me. My toes curled, my hands curling into fists as he pushed his finger inside me, opening me up, making my ass burn and my exposed, swollen cock throb. "That feels so motherfucking good, doesn't it? He asked fucking my ass roughly on his finger. "You're lucky I want to keep you for my entertainment, or I'd just fuck your ass without stretching then slit your throat when I was finished. I've done that to plenty of girls, and guys. Piss me off and I'll do it to you. But don't worry, baby, I'll make sure to stuff it nice and full either way."

I jerked and sobbed underneath him, pleading helplessly behind the gag. Drool trickled down my chin, there was a small puddle of it on the bed. I couldn't say a word to stop him; all I could do was lie there and take it. It felt like he was ripping open my ass, and that was just with one finger. I couldn't even imagine taking his cock up my virgin asshole.

He just laughed at my frantic struggles. "Does that make you feel nice, baby?" he asked, forcing a second finger up my ass. I clenched around him. He twisted his fingers around inside me, his cock throbbing eagerly at the thought of getting in my sweet tight hole.

I didn't want to be raped, I was a good person. But now and there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't even stop my cock from getting hard, my shame making me flush deeply as I screamed for help.

"You can scream all you want," he said, fucking his fingers in and out of my slick, juicy hole. "No one's going to come and save you." He laughed, pulling is fingers free with an obscene, slick sound.

My screams of horror turned into helpless sobs as I took in my situation. I flexed against the rope holding me, but all I succeeded in doing was hurting myself.

"We're going to do whatever we want to you," he said. "I'm going to breed you like my bitch. You belong to me, now, whore." He aimed himself at my hot, wet hole, pushing the thick head past my ass cheeks. "Time to shove my cock up your tiny ass." My Master groaned, gripping my hips and thrusting inside in one brutal thrust, pushing all eight inches of his cock into me at once.

I screamed as pain ripped through my bottom. I moaned deliriously, I've never felt so full. He was so thick and so long, he pressed up against something inside me that made me shutter in pleasure, filling me up completely with his cock. I clenched helplessly around him, my ass sucking him in like it wanted him there, my body spasmed helplessly, my cock throbbing demandingly.

"That's it. You like that, don't you, motherfucker?" he asked, starting to fuck me in long, hard slides. He pulled out all the way to the head every time he drew back, then shoved inside again as deep as he could, grunting loudly.

Every hard thrust rocked my whole body against the bed, making me clench. My toes and fingers curled every time he rammed inside my ass. He curled a hand in my hair and yanked my head up, breeding me in quick, merciless thrusts. I squirmed around his thick cock, whimpering helplessly as my cock throbbed with a mixture of burning, aching pain and something else.

I came suddenly, spasms rippled through my ass hard around his dick as I shot my load, jerking against the rope that bound me as he slammed inside of me repeatedly, not caring that it hurt. He didn't give a shit if it hurt me to have my ass pounded whilst it clenched around him. It was my own fault for coming just from being raped.

"Wow," he said, grunting with effort as he tried to force his cock deeper into my hot ass, pressing painfully against my prostate. I shuddered against him, the last shivers of my orgasm ebbing away, replaced by searing pain. "I knew from the moment I saw you that you were a born slut. Seems like I pick 'em well, anyone that can cum from having their ass fucked open is pretty motherfucking messed up," he said. "I knew you were destined to be a fucktoy. Don't worry; I'll make sure you live your dream."

I sobbed, making a series of protesting noises as my drool seeped through the gag. Was it just my imagination, or did he seem thicker? At first, I put it down to the fact that I felt swollen from the pounding he was given me, but soon, it became apparent that I wasn't imagining it the base of his cock really was getting thicker. Helplessly, I struggled weakly against my bindings as he impaled me, opening me up wider.

The Makara's dick was so big that it was virtually impossible to avoid my g-spot - the length of his cock rubbed against it every time he moved. Soon, my shudders of pain mixed with shudders of pleasure as I writhed and bucked against him, whimpering and moaning as he violated me, hurting me and making my ass gush all at once.

"Fuck! Your ass is so motherfuckin tight, slut," he moaned, rocking his hips. His muscles tensed and he pushed forward, trying to get as deep as he possibly could. He spurted hot cum right up into my hole. Wave after wave of orgasm took him, his cum erupting inside of my tight ass. His orgasm was so much longer than any normal persons, and he came so much more, gushing cum into me for several long minutes, filling me completely with his seed.

I moaned and whimpered underneath him, jerking as he filled me so completely with his cum. I'm sure it wasn't natural, surely no one could cum that much. I could feel it filling me up inside, trying to find its way out. I felt bloated and cramped and I gasped, struggling to get away from him. It seemed like it would never end.

He finished with a low sigh. His hips jerked a few times before he settled, locked deep in my ass. He stroked my hip, then slapped my ass hard. "Not bad… for a first… fuck." He said between pants.

When he was done, he patted my exposed cock, making me jerk and twitch under him. "That looked like a good one," he said with a satisfied smile, "you sure did cum a lot." He let me go, patting my hip as I moaned deliriously. "I could keep playing with you, but I'm getting kind of tired. Don't worry; I'll make sure you spend a whole day cuming, at least once. We can play a game and see how many times you can come in twelve hours. Judging by your sensitivity, I'm guessing a fair bit. But we'll have to find out about that later." He grinned and licked the back of my neck.

"Let's get this cock out of you," he said, easing his half-swollen dick from my ass. It stretched me, making me whimper, but it eventually popped from me with a slick sound. A pink mixture of cum and blood flooded out of my aching asshole, hitting the floor in humiliating splashes. He untied my arms, unhooked the gag, and freed my legs from the bar. I just lay there, not thinking, not talking, and not feeling. Just breathing.

"Good night motherfucker," he flops down beside me and gets under the covers. He grabs me pulling my numb body closer to him after he got cozy. He's spooning me gently now, he just raped me and now he's snuggling with me. After a few minutes he mumbles something that I just don't comprehend.

"I'm sorry," he whispers almost inaudible in my ear, he nudges his face into my hair. It almost sounds like he's crying. "I'm so sorry." He hugged me tighter.

I don't know why but I take pity on him, I place my hand over his that was hugging my waist, "its ok," I whisper back, "all is forgiven Sir."

He continues to sob into my neck while I rub his arm, trying to sooth him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Hush now," I say gently and quietly, like a mother would her child. I was still in an immense amount of pain but I tried my best to ignore it so I could help comfort my crying Master.

Soon we both surrendered to sleep, still locked together. I hope tomorrow will be better. I'm officially a slave starting tomorrow.

**There is a lot more scenes like that to come. Stick around. P.S. in the next chapter Tavros gets a nasty surprise. **


	4. Chapter 4

The Training of Tavros

Work, show, or play?

"Good morning sleepy head," I felt someone hovering over me, "come on! Get up!" The voice sounded excited and happy. The person was bouncing up and down around me as they spoke. "Honk! Honk! Honk!" He kept squeezing my nose.

"Wha?" I slowly opened my left eye then my right, the warm sunlight was leaking into the freezing bedroom shining right in my face. And there above me was my Master. His face only inches away from mine. A humongous toothy grin graced his painted face.

"Good you're awake!" He roughly pulled me up by me forearm making me scream in pure agonizing pain.

"Oh shit! Sorry! Sorry!" He apologized gently removing his iron grip from my bruised arm.

"Uh…no…it's alright," I forced a smile trying to not show any weakness.

"Cool," he hopped off the bed then turned to me with a friendly smile on his face, "you sure did keep my motherfucking ass toasty last night."

"Um…you're welcome?" I wasn't sure what to say. I cautiously sat up, the pain was unbearable. It felt like I was hit by a ton of jagged bricks.

"Awww, you must had slept wrong or something." He must had heard my groans I made with each painful movement. "It's time to go downstairs so I can introduce you to the others, ya know so they can tell you how things work up in this motherfucker," he said this while rubbing my back.

"Yes Sir," I tried my hardest to move, I laid on my stomach and proceeded to crawl. I caught a glimpse at my wrists and noticed the dark marks that the ropes had made. Those things ate into my flesh. So far so good, I managed to crawl over to the bed's edge. My lower back was killing me, it was on fire.

"Wait let me help you," my Master grabbed me. I clenched the indigo sheets as he forced me up into the air then onto his shoulders. "Also don't call me Sir, its Gamzee motherfucker. I don't like that formal bullshit." He grabbed the silky purple sheet off the bed and wrapped it around me, I forgot I was still naked.

I don't understand. Why is he acting like this!? He attacked me last night, cried to sleep cuddling me, now he's acting all happy and friendly, like he's my best friend or something.

"Let's go my little motherfucker," he said carrying me to the door.

But before he could open the door someone gave a series of three knocks from the outside. "Master Makara you are needed in the courtyard. We can't start without you Sir."

"Damn I forgot," he gently took me off his shoulders and placed me on the floor, "there's a shitload of executions today." He looked at me then sighed, "sorry but your gonna have to stay here and wait for me to come back." He didn't look too happy to be leaving me behind. "Man, what a drag."

"Ok…I'll stay put," my eyes quickly shifted to the window then back to him. This could be my only chance to escape.

"But before I go," a wide grin appeared on his face, "if you try to escape or even motherfucking think about escaping you will be killed on the spot." He bent down in front of me so we could share the same eye level. "It will be slow and very painful, I will make sure of it." He brought his talon like finger nails up to my face, slowly ghosting over down to my neck. I sensed the danger that was coming from his actions and his tone. I knew he was about to hurt me again.

I was beyond terrified. He slowly stood back up, his cold eyes still locked with mine.

He pulled me into a hug then grabbed my ass hard. I broke the hug then stepped back with a shocked look on my face trying to escape. "Hey, where you think you're going motherfucker?"

He grabbed my hair and force me to and walk to the bathroom. "I'm going to give you a quick lesson right here and fucking now." He made me sit in the tub. Close your eyes motherfucker and open your mouth," he ordered. I reluctantly did what I was told to do.

He then proceed to piss in my hair, my mouth, on my face, and chest, it was steaming hot, it was disgustingly awful. I involuntarily swallowed some of it, and choked, bending my head down, but he grabbed my throat, and the back of my head. "Please stop," I gasped.

"No, you fucking little bitch, you're gonna finish swallowing and wallowing like a pig in my piss, and you're gonna like it." He hauled me up by my soaked hair, he then turned the shower on to give me a quick rinse with the ice cold water. I yelped as the numbing water hit my skin. My Master left the bathroom for a second while I laid in the tub. I tried to vomit but nothing would come up, I haven't eaten in days.

He returned seconds later to grab me by my arm and yanked me out of the tub. Then he walked me down to the front door, which was open so anyone that passed by could see what was happening, he tied my wrists together. He forced me to down on my knees and elbows. I'm sopping wet, cold, and I stink a little still. The rancid taste of his piss is still in my mouth.

"Ok motherfucker, now I'm gonna beat you a little with this here paddle," he gave me a few gentle pats on my ass with the devise, "remember this is a lesson and a punishment."

"But what did I do!?" I made the awful mistake of questioning him.

"I don't know motherfucker you tell me." I screamed my lungs out when he started beating me with the slightly spiked paddle. "A slave never questions his Master!" A flood of tears ran down my face with each painful impact. Blood is drawn quite quickly, and he bends over to lick it off of me after about five licks. My poor ass was stinging like crazy.

He finally stopped beating me to stand there, watching me crying in pain and screaming at him to stop. He turned me over on my back then took his place between my thighs. He grabbed both my nipples, squeezing hard, digging his nails into each nipple, twisting hard, and yanking both nipples in opposite directions towards him.

My cock is hard now, and as he pull on my nipples, he presses his cock against my asshole, pressing into me harder and harder, then suddenly, he lets go of my aching nipples, my eyes widened as I saw what he was holding. He laughed as he swung a braided cat o' nine tails down on my chest, leaving nickel and dime-sized welts. I flinch every time, and after eight times, he drops it, grabs my shoulders, then slammed my back against the ground, crushing his mouth against mine, driving his long tongue into and around mine.

Before I get enough sanity to pay attention to the kiss, he stops quickly, takes a step back, and slings his open hand across my face hard; my head snaps to the side, my eyes glaze just a bit, and I lean back towards him just as his hand that had been cocked back again comes in for a second hit. He takes my leg and drags me back to the bed, lays me on the bed facedown, and begins fucking my wet asshole, with one hand around my throat, pressing in so hard I begun to see stars.

He lets go of my throat, and as I'm gasping for breath after agonized breath, he yells, "you better not cum or I'll beat your ass again!" I bit my bottom lip, squirming uncontrollably, begging for him to stop, though it surely hurts me to move, as I am bruised and battered terribly.

I was ashamed when I begged for permission to cum. His reply was, "No, there will be no cumming for you until I wish it...but you will stay right there and beg, beg from the precipice of pleasure that you desire. Beg, you little bitch, you fucking whore, you beg for your orgasm, or I swear I will stop now, and you will be left hungry, hurting, and motherfucking denied!"

I beg louder and louder, my pitch rising effortlessly, and he smacks my ass hard, and yells, "Cum now, fucking toilet whore!" I can finally cum, and I do, oh goddamn I do, my body rocking with the force of it, squeezing his cock, bearing down on it, grinding it inside me. I squeeze him so hard he cums himself, while I begin to cum again and again, my body driving me insane with lust and need, even while my mind screams against the injustice of too much. He yells, "Oh fuck! I'm cumming, you fucking bitch!"

After he finished, he flipped me over without warning, simply grabbing a leg, and crossing it over the other one quickly, shoving two of his fingers inside my cum filled ass, fingering my G-spot with his fingernails. I scream, "Holy shit, oh fuck, oh fuck, please Sir, can I cum, please, I wanna cum, I wanna cum so hard, oh hell, oh fuck!" I'm clearly losing my mind.

"That's what I'm talking about motherfucker! Cum for me now!" I came again as his fingers constantly worked in me, and I suddenly go catatonic for about two minutes, my body shutting down from all the stimulus.

"That sure was fun, but know I gotta split, I'll be back later this afternoon." He hopped off the bed and pulled his pants up, "don't worry someone will be here in a minute to get you all cleaned up for me."

When he left the room I was finally able to be alone with my thoughts. I stood up and brought my knees up to my chest then hugged them. "What is wrong with me? Did I actually enjoy being abused like that?" I wiped the blood that was dripping from my sore nose, "what is wrong with that guy!?"

I didn't notice when the door opened. "Good morning newcomer!" A loud cheerful female voice called out.

My head shot up to see who it was. I saw a young girl, around my age staring at me with her large green eyes.

"Nepeta please stop pestering the poor boy," another female walked into the room.

"Sorry Kanaya," she apologized, "I just wanted to say hello! Is that a crime!?"

"Excuse me but who are you two?" I managed to ask even though I didn't feel like being bothered at the moment.

"I'm Nepeta and this is my friend Kanaya!" The blue hat wearing girl said happily bouncing up and down, "we're here to get you changed and tell you how things work around here!"

"Yes but first let's get you unto into the bath," Kanaya said looking me over, "this shouldn't be too hard. Nepeta! Go run the water for him."

"Sir yes sir!" She replied running off to the bathroom.

"You poor boy," she looked down on me probably seeing all the marks and bruises that covered my body.

I grabbed the blanket to cover up, I could feel my cheeks growing hot as I looked down.

"It's alright dear," she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "it gets easier over time."

"Not really," the cat like girl said walking back into the room. "I mean when he's nice he's tons of fun and really goofy. But when he's mean you better watch out!"

"I don't understand," I spoke up, "why does he have such violent mood swings?"

"I'll tell you later sweetheart, now let's get you all cleaned up."

I must have nodded off during my bath because I don't remember them bringing me back into the bed room after they scrubbed me clean.

"Now comes the fun part!" Nepeta sang sitting next to me on the bed. "Getting to see what type of slave you will be!"

"How is that fun?" I thought.

"May I see your ring hand dear," the older girl asked me.

I showed her, wondering what she was going to do.

She looked a little shocked making me worry. "Let me explain the three types of slaves before I tell you what you are going to be."

"Wait! Let me explain please!" Nepeta butted in.

"Fine, go ahead if you must." Kanaya allowed the excited girl to take over.

"Well you see the three types of slaves are work, show, and play." She counted the three off on her fingers. "The working types just do hard labor all day, it can vary from moving heavy objects, to fixing all kinds of things, to cooking and cleaning, or just fighting each other to the death for the Highblood's amusement. They live a pretty hard life, most of the slaves get put into that category."

"The showing types are really special! They're the ones that get trained to compete in shows, it takes months to properly train them and only the most beautiful of slaves get chosen for this marvelous privilege. When the showing slaves have beaten a few others in small private shows then they are ready to go to the Grand Show where they show off and perform tricks for the Highblood's. It's really intense and gets competitive, the winner of the show get a butt load of fabulous prizes and the losers either get punished or killed off. They look so spectacular and the gear they were is developed to enhance their ability to perform their functions and they look striking as well. So this type is able to do almost whatever they want when they are not in training, especially if they are champions. They get fed better and have better living conditions and everything!"

"Last but not lest is the playing types. Basically they just do whatever their Master's say when they say it, like a pet. They don't really do any labor and they rarely go outside and they're not allowed to talk either. The Master just uses them for relief and fun! The Master beats and breaks down the slave until he or she is completely broken and doesn't put up any kind of fight anymore. But normally they don't last long because they are always getting killed by their Master's when they are bored with them or for no reason at all. It's so sad!"

"Ok but…what am I?" I asked unable to control my curiosity.

"The type you are depends on which hand and figure your ring is on, Kanaya explained. And since your iron ring is on your left hand and placed on your index finger you are going to be…"

**What type is Tavros going to be, you decide! That is if you want to. **


	5. Chapter 5

The Training of Tavros

Proper attire

"Hurry up and spill it Kanaya!" A very impatient Nepeta growled. "I have to know!"

"You will be a combination of light work and hard play, this branch of playing slave is known as a Gany or private courtesan." Kanaya explained.

"Awesome, a new Gany!" Nepeta said grabbing my ring bearing hand, "you're going to be a very busy troll from now on though! But your kinda lucky cause most playing slaves never leave the room of their master. They are not allowed to do jack squat except for offering their bodies to the master. But since you'll be working part time you should be able to get some fresh air every once in a while. So this is a puurfect combination!"

"But…I'm not very strong so I wouldn't make a good worker," I complained trying to make up a lame excuse.

"Yes, that was my first thought too, but maybe you're just do small stuff like washing dishes or sweeping." Kanaya shrugged, "you know the really easy stuff if you're lucky that is."

"Yeah! Cause you're so freakin small!" The crazy cat girl pointed out poking my nose. "But that's ok since your so cute, just look at those chubby cheeks."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "When do I start?"

"As soon as we put your appropriate attire on," Kanaya tugged me off the bed and made me stand next to her. "Now close your eyes and let us transform you."

Be Gamzee

"How much longer is this shit going to last, I gotta go tend to my new toy." Normally I enjoy watching these heretics and heathens getting killed in the name of our Lords but since I got me a new toy all I want is to play and break his little body in.

"Hell if I know." The small but obnoxiously loud nubby horned troll that sat next to me said bluntly. "Also what happened to your old toy Gamzee? Didn't you just get it like last week?" Normally if anyone, let alone a slave, spoke to me in such a manner I would not hesitate to smother them in tar and tie them to a post then set them ablaze. But this particular slave was different, he was my very first slave that my father, may the Messiahs rest his retched soul, gave me when I was a kid. We've been together ever since and eventually we became best friends.

"Well the little fucker bit me so I broke its neck."

"Damn Gamzee you really need to stop killing off all your slaves. Seriously if you keep this up soon there will be no more lowblooded trolls left." There he goes again giving me lectures and shit.

"It's all good bro! I've been in a pretty good mood lately so I probably won't kill him so soon like. Besides this one is different man."

"What are you talking about you dipshit? Different how? You know all those fucking lowbloods are exactly the same."

"I don't know Karkat, he begs and screams a lot, and you know how much I like that shit."

"Whatever man. Now just shut up and watch the executions."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite bro." Fuck, what is she doing here? And why did he tag along with her?

"What's up Meenah, how you doin girl?" I tried to act all friendly even if the bitch got on my nerves. "What brings you up here my phat sista?"

"Drop the act Makara. You know why I'm here." She gabbed Karkat by his arm and pulled him out of his seat then sat down next to me. "A little fishy told me that you know the whereabouts the Signless and his Disciples, is that true?"

Fucking fat ass bitch, Karkat mumbled.

"Well my nosy sista that's for me to know and for you to find out."

"You insolent little fool! You wwill tell us wwhat wwe wwant to know or you wwill be hanged for being a filthy traitor." This guy, his bark was always worse than his bite.

"Don't wwory your pretty little head Eridan, all wwill be revealed in due time."

"Don't mock my speech impediment Makara." I could hear the anger rising in his voice but he's no threat to me so I ignored it.

"Calm down Eridan, shit!" Meenah yelled smacking the four eyed troll upside his head. "Now the three of us, and some of our servants, are going to spend some time at your place until we fully understand what the fuck you're doing out here, by order of The Condesce of course."

"Say what now?" I hope their just fucking with me.

"Please no, oh God say it isn't so." Karkat moaned.

"How dare you speak out of turn you repulsive slave!" Eridan cocked his hand back then slapped my best friend hard across his face making him stumble then fall over.

"Eridan," I stood up from my chair and walked up to him, "I don't give a fucking shit how high up you are," I wrapped my fingers around his throat and without showing any mercy squeezed until he started to gasp for air, "if you lay your filthy hands on one of my slaves again I promise you I will put the bleeding pelts of the executed trolls on your back then toss you out into the arena so that the starving wild beasts that reside down there will tear you limb from limb." I let him go when his eyes started to roll back inside his head and his mouth was flooded with drool.

"Damn Eridan I bet you'll think twice before you try to hit another slave again." Meenah laughed. She is such a sadist.

Be Tavros

"Ok open your eyes and behold!" Nepeta said turning me around, I guess there was a mirror there or something. I opened my eyes and gasped when I saw the image in the mirror.

"How do you like it?" Kanaya asked gleaming with pride. "I made it myself."

"What did you do to me? And why is it so hard to breathe?" I asked, something around my waist was crushing my ribs.

"You are wearing a short blue stretch knit dress with embroidered sequin applique at the neckline, a satin paisley print ribbon trim detail, a matching scarf with gold tassel trim set atop your head that flows down to your knees, a set of twenty gold bangle bracelets and a beautiful beaded headpiece. The reason why it's hard to breathe is because I threw in a corset to bring out your curves." Kanaya said adjusting the headpiece.

I couldn't look more girly even if I wanted to, they even curled my hair and made me wear makeup. Why do I have to wear this? The attire looked like something a demented nun would wear.

"By the way from now on we shall be your Ancillaeornatrices," said Kanaya bending down to attach some golden anklets to me. "Or AO's for short."

"What's that?"

"Basically we're just maidservants that help courtesans to clean themselves, fix their hair and repair their makeup between sessions with the Master, just taking care of them all." She took off my collar and smiled at me, "there you will not be needing this uncomfortable thing for a while."

I brought by hand up to my neck and rubbed where the collar was. "Thank you Miss Kanaya."

"Alrighty then you stay here while we go get you something to eat. I could hear your stomach growling from a mile away," she chuckled.

"Yeah, your tummy sure is making some loud rumbly grumblies." Nepeta said patting my empty stomach. "When was the last time you ate something?"

"It was about four days or so ago." Tinkerbull picked some of the most deliciously juicy peaches for me that afternoon before I got captured.

"Poor thing you wait right here and we shall be right back with a nice hot meal." Kanaya smiled at me before she left the room.

"By the way," Nepeta leaned closer to me so we could touch noses, "I didn't catch your name."

"Didn't throw it."

"Don't be like that!" She started to pitch a fit. "Come on tell me!"

"Fine, it's Tavros."

"Well Tavros," she removed her nose from mine then backed up a bit with a frown forming on her face. "Welcome to hell."

Those words and how she said them, it made me want to lose all hope.

She then exited the room not saying another word to me and slammed the door shut behind her.

A few minutes later I heard a knock at the door. I was a bit hesitant to open it but I did anyway. "Um…hello?" The person on the other side burst in the room and tackled me to the floor then they cover my mouth with their cold hand.

**In the next chapter Tavros has a date with Gamzee's rattan cane. **


End file.
